Adventure Time: Ooo Raceways
Phazon's Note: "I plan on restructuring this, as it does not suit my current standards." Adventure Time: Ooo Raceways is a Racing-style game for the Wii U. Drivers Finn: Adventure cart #Speed: --- #Armor:--- #Grip:--- #Accel: --- #Special Ability: Jake whip #Glider: Jake Paraglider : Soundbytes: *Adventure Time!!! (when getting a speed boost) *from "Burning Low" (when hit or falling off course) *Outta my Way! (when passing a driver) Princess Bubblegum: Royal Racer #Speed: --- #Armor: -- #Grip: ---- #Accel: --- #Special Ability: Gum launcher #Glider: Anti-Gravity Thruster : Soundbytes: *Whoo-hoo! (speed boost) *Donk it!!! (hit or fall) *'Scuse me! (passing) Marceline: Undead-cycle #Speed: ---- #Armor: -- #Grip: --- #Accel: ---- #Special Ability: Homing-skeleton army #Glider: Bat-form : Soundbytes: *Yeah!!! (speed boost) *Yeow! Watch it! (hit or fall) *Comin' Thru! (passing) Ice King: Ice-mobile #Speed: - #Armor: ---- #Grip: --- #Accel: -- #Special ability: Penguin drop #Glider: Beard : Soundbytes: *Awesooommmeee!!! (speed boost) *Yi-hi-hi-hi!!! (hit or fall) *My turn! (passing) Flame Princess: Flame cart #Speed: -- #Armor: -- #Grip: ---- #Accel: ---- #Special ability: Flame blast #Glider: Jetfire : Soundbytes: *Yeah!!! (speed boost) *You cannot quench my fury! (hit or fall) *Blazin' a trail! (passing) Lumpy Space Princess: Lump-kart #Speed: --- #Armor: ---- #Grip: - #Accel: -- #Special ability: The Lumps #Glider: Mega-lump : Soundbytes: *Lumpin' awesome!!! (speed boost) *Oh my Glooooobbbb!!!! (hit or fall) *Hey guuurrrlll!! (passing) Leonard McLean(Human Version): Electrobike #Speed: -- #Armor: ---- #Grip: ---- #Accel: -- #Special ability: Pipe Bomb #Glider: Holo-Path Soundbytes: *Yeah! (speed boost) *Oh man! (hit or fall) *Out of my way! (passing) Marsha: Super Little Pony Motorbike #Speed:- #Armor: --- #Grip: -- #Accel: ---- #Special Ability: Party Cannon #Glider: Pony Wings Soundbytes: *It's-a go time! (speed boost) *NOBODY makes fun of Princess Marshalia! (hit or fall) *Marsha's'' number one! Yahoo! (passing) Hunter: Omegasaurus Bulldozer #Speed: ----- #Armor: ----- #Grip: ----- #Accel: ----- #Special ability: Predatory Charge #Glider: Omegasaur Wings : '''Soundbytes:' *"Bring it on!" (speed boost) *"You're going on my wall!!!" (hit or fall) *"Weaklings!" (passing) Cups Housie Cup: #The Tree Fort: Treetop Hoppers #Red Rock Pass: Canyon Heights #The Candy Kingdom: Edible Roads #Jungle Ooo.S.A.: Jungle Drumming BMO Cup: #Mount Incredibly Unstable: DRIVE!!! #Gauntlet Dock: Boardwalk Booby Traps #Island Chain: A Big, Angry, Ferocious Shark! #BMO Pinball: Gaming to the Max! Bubble Cup: #Fire Kingdom: Burnin' up the track #Tart Factory: Rolling Belts #The Badlands: Dirt Road Racin' #Tree Trunks' Orchard: Autumn Pickin' Baseball Cup: #The Lich's Lair: GREEN Magma?! #Megladon's Cape: The Shark's Bite #Glacier Run: Thin Ice #Crystal Caves: Drip, Drop Glacier Cup: #Nightosphere: Demon's Call #Chemical Plant: Chemical Crisis #Wizard City: Wizards Only, Fools! #Leonard's Clockwork City: Tick, Tock... Mountain Cup: #Vault of Bones: Bony Xylophone #Candy Wasteland: Desert Desserts #Marsha's Party Box: Party! Party! Party! #Ice Kingdom: Slippin' for the win! Volcano Cup: #Cloud Kingdom: Silence Above #Pillow World: Soft on Butt, Hard on Road #Super Twist Circuit: Swoop-de-loop #Desert of Wonders: Zombie's Terror Crown Cup: #Glob's Handprint: Deadly Curves #The Hunting Preserve: On the Hunt #Dino Junction: Chompers! So many CHOMPERS!!! #Lumpy Space: Lumps The Final Race *Rainbow Path: Planet Colors Arenas *Ring of Boats: Swampland Smackdown *PB's Garden: Hedged Hunters *Red Rock Crater: Rocky Rumble Category:AT Fanfic Works Category:Fan Games